


Darling Don't Be Afraid

by magnusbicon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Established Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Immortal Husbands, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Nightmares, Not Canon Compliant, Proud!Magnus, Soft Husbands, Warlock!Alec, hell yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: "I don't want you to die," Rafael said after he finally pulled away from Alec, and both Magnus and Alec were speechless for a few seconds, the words catching them off guard. Rafael had said them so steadily in a way that was much too somber for his age. He was growing up way too fast, and that was a feeling that Alec knew all too well. He had grown up feeling like he had to protect everyone he loved, and if he wasn't capable of doing it he made himself capable. He didn't want that weight to be on his son's shoulders, because he didn't need to prove anything. He deserved to have a childhood, a real chance at becoming something more than just another Shadowhunter who was destined to die in battle. He deserved a life outside of demons and wars and bigoted adults. He deserved everything that Alec had never gotten and more.





	Darling Don't Be Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to my friend Julia!

If there was one thing the Lightwood-Bane family was unfortunately used to, it was nightmares. The Shadow World was a dangerous place filled with traumatizing things, and no matter how much Magnus and Alec tried to shield their children from that reality, it couldn't always be avoided. So when they were awoken by a cry in the middle of the night after a particularly bad occurrence in which Alec had stumbled through the door of the loft with a bleeding gash on his abdomen earlier in the evening, they were not the least bit surprised. Alec didn't have the hang of his magic just yet, seeing as he only became a warlock just over two weeks before, but he refused to stop helping out on missions. He did, however, already feel a wave of guilt wash over him. If he had been thinking clearly he never would have walked through the door looking like that, but the pain had been so much, and next thing he knew he was being urged through one of Clary's portals to the door of the loft, and he hadn't had much choice but to go inside once he'd arrived.

"Hey," Magnus said, pressing a warm hand to Alec's cheek and pulling him out of his thoughts. "Don't do that to yourself. You were hurt and you had no other choice. Now let's go in there and show them that you're perfectly fine." Of course he knew what was going through Alec's head. He always did, and it was simultaneously touching and infuriating, because Alec couldn't hide anymore even if he wanted to. 

Alec closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath and pulling himself together before he nodded. He opened his eyes and focused for a moment, pressing his fingers to Magnus' wrist and letting just a little bit of magic seep out. It wasn't meant to have any effect other than to show that he appreciated his husband's presence, and Magnus smiled widely at him, a proud gleam in his eyes. Alec was still getting used to his magic, to letting a part of himself out. He had always had trouble with opening up and embracing who he truly was, and that was what using magic was all about. It was a part of him, and if he was going to master it he had to be comfortable with letting go. 

They got up together and went out into the hallway, following the sounds of sniffles and muffled sobs to Rafael's door. They exchanged a brief glance before Alec turned the knob and peeked in, his heart breaking at the sight of his son. Rafael was hugging a pillow to his body, which was shaking noticeably even in the dim lighting of the room, and tears streamed down his face. Alec went to him immediately, wrapping his arms around his son and allowing him to press his face into his chest. The tears began to soak into his shirt but he didn't mind one bit, wishing he could get rid of every negative emotion going through him right now. Magnus sat on the edge of the bed and stroked Rafael's hair soothingly, and they bot waited for their son to calm down enough to tell them what was wrong. 

"I don't want you to die," Rafael said after he finally pulled away from Alec, and both Magnus and Alec were speechless for a few seconds, the words catching them off guard. Rafael had said them so steadily in a way that was much too somber for his age. He was growing up way too fast, and that was a feeling that Alec knew all too well. He had grown up feeling like he had to protect everyone he loved, and if he wasn't capable of doing it he  _made_  himself capable. He didn't want that weight to be on his son's shoulders, because he didn't need to prove anything. He deserved to have a childhood, a real chance at becoming something more than just another Shadowhunter who was destined to die in battle. He deserved a life outside of demons and wars and bigoted adults. He deserved everything that Alec had never gotten and more. 

"Rafe, I'm right here," Alec replied. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry I scared you before, but I promise I'm okay now. You don't need to worry about me." 

"But- but what if you aren't one day," Rafael stuttered, his breaths still coming in bursts. Alec opened his mouth to answer, but Magnus beat him to it. 

"You know, one of the most important things I ever said to your dad is that I cannot predict the future. None of us can. But that doesn't mean that we should spend our time worrying about things that may or may not happen. What matters right now is that we are all safe." He brushed the back of his hand across Rafael's cheek, earning a small smile that lit up the entire world. 

Alec couldn't resist any longer, and pulled his son against him once more, which caused a giggle to erupt from him. He kissed the top of Rafael's head and murmured into his hair, "I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon." He met Magnus' eyes and smiled brightly as he spotted his husband's wide grin. Choosing immortality had been a long, well thought-out, and hard thing to do, but choosing Magnus and their children, that had been the easiest decision in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> come chat on tumblr: magnusbicon!


End file.
